Since the advent of mobile and portable electronic devices for various applications, many types of charging systems have been designed or developed to supplement power to mobile electronic devices and/or to recharge the batteries of those systems. Those power sources include crank type/dynamo chargers, solar chargers, battery packs, AC/DC chargers, and any combination of these various features. While they have been useful to some degree, many of these so called universal multi-function chargers are not both practical and portable. That is, the devices as implemented are either functionally useful but not truly portable or portable but not fully or optimally functional in their various design embodiments internally and or externally.
What would be truly useful would be a multi-power battery charger and battery backup system that enables universal connectivity and portability without sacrificing one for the other. Such a system would permit manual or automatic specification of charging characteristics and be able to accept single, multiple and simultaneous power inputs for charging purposes and do so automatically without user intervention or be selectable as desired by a user. It would be additionally useful for the multi-power charger to enable the transfer of data between various devices.